timetwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Chase Stevens
Chase Stevens is the deuteragonist of the Time Twins series, the doppelganger "twin" of the series' protagonist, Stacey. As she is technically also Stacey, she may therefore also be considered the primary protagonist. Appearance Eye colour: blue Hair colour: blonde Age: 14 (at present) Height: 170cm or 5.6 feet Weight: 55 kilograms or 120lbs Distinguishing features: Like her twin, Chase has a mole at the base of her neck, though it is obscured by the fact that her hair falls past her shoulders. Personality Chase is a more socially confident - and somewhat flirtatious - person that Stacey. Unlike Stacey's, her father was committed to his family, so that Chase's upbringing was somewhat more stable than her twin's. Despite this, her family moved around a lot because he was a soldier, not a solicitor. The constant changing of social environments, making friends fast, and losing them quickly has contributed to a more confident outlook than her 'sister', as she was forced to stand alone at a young age. Despite this, she does show moments of fear and distress, especially when both girls realise that she might not go home again. Her more flirtatious nature leads to a habit of playing with her hair, especially when she realises that it gains more attention from the opposite sex. Background Chase's family background is somewhat different to her doppelganger, Stacey. As her father was a soldier and not a solicitor, she was forced to move around a lot to be with her family. Despite this, he was a more committed family man and does not show the same willingness to abandon his family as Stacey's own father, which creates a perversely more stable environment for his own daughter. This is turn leads to her more confident and flirty outlook, as she is more comfortable within herself than Stacey. Chase has no serious conflicts, other than those typical of most teens, until becoming trapped in our universe, whereupon she and Stacey develop a rivalry over a mutual crush. Chase also regularly comes into conflict with Stacey's best friend, Abigail Hunter, as she does not have the same confidence in her that Stacey does, upon choosing to reveal their secret. Note: while Stacey calls Abigail 'Abby', Chase instead uses the moniker 'Hunter', indicating her disdain for familiarity with the other girl. This habit continues until the third story, Seeing Triple. Powers and Abilities Telepathy: '''Stacey and her sister, Chase, can communicate mentally over virtually unlimited distances. '''Telekinesis: '''Stacey and her sister can move objects and directly manipulate the physical world with the power of their minds, though this ability only works when the two of them are in close proximity with one another, though the exact distance required is presently unknown. '''Telepathic suggestion: '''both girls can influence and manipulate the thoughts of those around them Note: these powers are not natural gifts, rather they are as a result of the two girls co-existing in the same universe, thereby expanding their collective mental capacity. '''Trivia Chase is right-handed, while Stacey is left-handed